The present invention concerns compositions useful in the preparation of catalysts, the catalysts and the polymerization of olefins employing these catalysts.
Dual transition metal compounds containing both chromium and titanium have been employed in the preparation of catalysts for olefin polymerization in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,795 and 3,847,957. Such dual transition metal compounds are formed by reacting a tetraorgano titanate with chromium oxide.
It has now been discovered that compounds prepared from chromium oxide and a tetravalent organoxy titanium halide can be employed in catalysts suitable for the polymerization of olefins.